Méprise
by RatselGott
Summary: Ed dort, Al s'ennuie... Bref rien d'extraordinaire, mais il en faut peu pour se faire des idées...


**Auteur :** RätselGott  
**Origine :** Fullmetal alchemist  
**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Arakawa, ect...  
**Un p'tit mot :** Un tout petit texte, réponse à une conversation avec Demonia. Un défi, que je me suis plus ou moins lancé à moi-même en fait : avec tout le glauque que j'écris en ce moment, suis-je encore capable de faire de la guimauve ? Ben visiblement pas... Puisque cette mini-fic était censée en être XD

** MEPRISE**

Il faisait beau… Il se tenait face au vent, sur la colline qui l'avait vu grandir. La maison n'était plus, comme de juste, et ses cendres non plus. Ce détail aurait dû l'alerter sans doute, mais n'en fut rien. Il était seul, mais il se sentait bien. Ca aussi c'était un détail qui n'aurait pas dû le laisser de marbre. Mais il était trop occupé à admirer la vue de son petit village pour s'en préoccuper.

Les cheminées fumaient dans cette chaude et venteuse journée d'été, et il voyait son amie d'enfance jouer avec une vache à l'autre bout de la grand' rue, ou de ce qui pouvait prétendre en porter le nom. Le ciel était d'un jaune lumineux, presque éblouissant… Et pas une seconde il ne pensa que peut-être, il était en train de rêver.

C'était pourtant bien le cas, Edward rêvait. Dans la réalité, il était à Central, dans sa chambre de fonction. Il pleuvait, la ville était grise, tout autant que le ciel. Finalement, il était aussi bien en train de rêver.

Quelqu'un n'était pas de cet avis : Alphonse. C'était bien que son grand frère se repose, mais lui, il s'ennuyait… Il ne pouvait pas dormir, à peine se mettre en veille, et il trouvait les nuits terriblement longues. Alors si Edward se mettait aussi à dormir le jour… Il finirait par rouiller.

L'armure cliqueta alors qu'il se levait pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé qui servait de lit de fortune à son frère.

"Ed…" soupira-t-il, semblant d'exprimer dans ce simple souffle toute la détresse qui était la sienne.

Mais évidemment, pas de réponse. Il ne fallait pas en attendre d'avantage du pire loir de l'armée. L'armure se laissa rebondir un peu sur l'accoudoir, secouant le canapé qui se cambrait comme un cheval fou.

"Ed…" retenta-t-il, plus fort.

Mais même ballotté comme une gelée à la menthe du royaume d'Elizabeth, l'aîné n'eut pas de réaction. Enfin si…

"Mmh…" accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils.

Al sourit. Enfin, aurait sourit s'il avait pu. Il était sur la bonne voie, il allait y arriver ! Il recommença le coup du rodéo, frappant les pieds de la banquette contre le sol en suppliant presque.

"Ed…"

Il avait gagné… bientôt ! Ed gigota dans son sommeil en marmonnant : "Mmh Al… Arrête…"

Allez savoir pourquoi, le plus jeune ne voulait pas arrêter de suite, c'était trop marrant. Il adorait son frère, et adorait l'embêter de la sorte.

Il y avait un tremblement de terre à Rezembool, le ciel d'or semblait menacer de se fracasser sur la grand' rue. Ed commençait à paniquer dans son rêve. Il ne fallait pas que le ciel tombe ! Dans un sursaut, il se redressa et hurla alors qu'il tombait de la banquette folle.

"Ah !"

Dans un mélange de 'boum' et de cliquetis métalliques, il se retrouva – ayant un peu roulé – sous sa table basse. Voulant se redresser, il se cogna et retomba momentanément "endormit"… Complètement débraillé.

Passée la stupeur, Alphonse partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il le tira de sous la table et le rassit sur le canapé. Il le baffait doucement pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits quand on toqua timidement à leur porte… Enfin, c'est qu'Alphonse cru. En réalité, c'était Falman qui avait glissé de l'épaule de Breda en se penchant pour regarder par le trou de la serrure. Perdant l'équilibre, le militaire s'était tout bonnement cogné – lui aussi - contre la porte.

Autant dire qu'ils ne firent pas les fiers quand ils se trouvèrent face à l'armure, clairement en train d'espionner les frangins. Mais dans son innocence, Alphonse ne se rendit compte de rien.

"Je peux vous aider messieurs ?"

"Heu… Ahem… Non en fait, on a entendu des bruits de coups alors on se demandait si… si…"

"Si vous n'aviez pas été attaqués par les homonculus !" sauva Breda.

Sur le canapé, Ed soufflait, se remettant lentement de sa frayeur, l'air un peu sonné. Il remit son T-shirt en place, qui était remonté dans sa chute.

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il, une lueur d'intelligence… inexistante.

"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas." Répondit Al, la voix souriante. "Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai fait faire un peu de rodéo à Edward, c'est tout"

Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi les visages des deux officiers changèrent de couleur, et pourquoi ils prirent ensuite poliment la fuite…

(fin ?)


End file.
